


Seis de Janeiro

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sherlock doesn't get the references, birthday fic, birthday surprise
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aniversário do sociopata funcional mais querido do planeta. Com uma ajudinha do John tem tudo para o dia ser muito bom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seis de Janeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes, John Watson e Gregory Lestrade pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes legais no momento e à BBC One, Steve Moffat e Mark Gatiss que estão usando no prezado momento para elaborarem a melhor série de TV sobre o tema atualmente. Wilhelmina Rutherford Harayashi e todos seus parentes são personagens originais meus. Apesar de Rutherford ser um sobrenome comum na Inglaterra todos os personagens ou acontecimentos da fanfic são fictícios e qualquer semelhança  
> com a vida real de alguém é mera coincidência.

**SEIS DE JANEIRO**

 

Sherlock olhou para o relógio do celular. Quatro da manhã. John dormia a sono solto ao seu lado. Procurou a previsão do tempo: nublado, chuvas fracas no período, máxima seis graus. No momento, dois graus negativos.

 

“Acho que nem vou me levantar agora. Atrapalharia muito o sono do Watson. – e se ajeitou melhor nos travesseiros – Fora que eu tenho que fingir que estou dormindo para não estragar a surpresa do café da manhã na cama. Eu sei que ele vai retribuir o meu café de Julho... Por que as pessoas ficam tão emotivas nessa data? Hoje é dia de desviar de todas aquelas manifestações melosas dos meus parentes...”

 

Mas John Watson estava virando o rei do inesperado. Uma meia hora depois ele acordou, ronronando e começou a acariciar Sherlock muito atrevidamente.

 

-Acordamos dispostos à ação hoje... – riu Holmes.

 

-Tivemos sonhos e vamos transformá-los em realidade.

 

Sexo de boa qualidade mais o tempo friozinho fizeram com que Sherlock sentisse sono de verdade. Ele nem precisou fingir. Quando ele acordou de novo, John não estava mais na cama. Tinha um bilhetinho no travesseiro.

 

“ _ **Bom dia, Sherry. Feliz aniversário, meu querido. Apesar do meu imenso desejo em ficar na cama com você, recebi uma mensagem que um pequeno paciente meu piorou com o frio que fez essa noite. Saí para ver o que é possível fazer. Tem uma surpresa para você na cozinha**_.”

 

Sherlock semi cerrou os olhos. Suspirou. Mas colocou a calça do pijama, o roupão mais grosso por cima e foi conferir a surpresa na cozinha. Um cheiro diferente vinha do forno e havia um novo bilhete na porta da geladeira:

 

“ _ **No forno tem pão de queijo, importado do Brasil, e o pó de café é colombiano. Tive boas recomendações, provei e gostei. O café é bem mais forte do que você está acostumado. Mas tem rosquinhas no pote, caso o pão de queijo não te agrade.”**_

 

-Hummm... é bem diferente... e... aonde está a minha mãe que não me ligou ainda?

Meia hora e alguns pães de queijo depois, Sherlock andava impaciente pela sala. O telefone tocar foi uma benção:

 

-Alô, Lestrade? Tem um caso pra mim?

 

-Hein? Não, liguei pra te desejar um Feliz Aniversário! Quem fica entediado no dia do aniversário?

 

-Eu fico. É um dia como outro qualquer. Não tem nada mesmo?

 

-Não, está muito frio para alguém cometer um crime. - o inspetor riu – John saiu?

 

-Uma criança passando mal.

 

-Logo, logo, ele volta. Bem, tomara que seu dia seja bom, Sherlock! Parabéns de novo!

 

-Obrigado. - desligou – Nem para nevar! Até o tempo está tedioso. ARGH!

 

Mas os deuses estavam a seu favor, porque não demorou muito o telefone tocou de novo:

 

-John? E seu pequeno paciente?

 

-Precisou ser internado, infelizmente. Olhe, eu o internei no São Bartolomeu, encontrei o Mike no corredor, ele me convidou para ver uma cirurgia. Perguntei se você poderia me acompanhar e sim, se você quiser, venha assistir uma craniotomia comigo. Eu não vim de carro, então, você nem precisa esperar pelo táxi e ainda me dá uma carona na volta.

 

-UUUUHHH! Vou por uma roupa mais quente e já estou indo!! ISSO! Agora sim, é um bom dia!! Assistir a uma cirurgia difícil em boa companhia!!

 

Após a cirurgia, Sherlock se sentia revigorado. John ria baixinho enquanto guiava o namorado pela mão pelos corredores do hospital. Sherlock estava totalmente ausente do mundo no momento, tomando novas notas em seu palácio mental. Somente quando entraram no carro, é que se lembrou de perguntar:

 

-Aonde vamos agora?

 

-Almoçar. Temos uma reserva no restaurante japonês.

 

-Ah! Humm... pode me emprestar seu celular?

 

-Posso saber o porquê?

 

-Para eu dar uma checada no whats da família.

 

John riu, passando o aparelho para o namorado.

 

-Nenhuma novidade?

 

-Não. Nada... demais.

 

Depois do almoço Molly ligou. Ela estava de férias do hospital, mas se lembrou... Eles se enroscaram no sofá pra ver um filme de terror, acabaram cochilando e no começo da noite, John convidou Sherlock para jantarem no Ângelo’s.

 

-Mas a gente saiu para almoçar fora, hoje.

 

-Sherlock, as pessoas costumam almoçar E JANTAR.

 

-Só porque está frio, não justifica comer em dobro.

 

-Por favor? Podemos dividir um prato...

 

-Oh, está bem!!

 

Ângelo estava efusivo como sempre, um pouco mais por conta do aniversário do amigo. Colocou a vela vermelha – para ficar mais romântico – e ainda perguntou aos dois, piscando:

 

-Já que vocês vão dividir o prato, que tal _spaghetti con albondigas?_

 

-E o que seria?

 

-Macarrão com molho e almôndegas.

John caiu na gargalhada, Sherlock ficou olhando pra ele com cara de perdido.

 

-Não, Ângelo, muito obrigado. Vê, ele nem pegou a referência. Traz uma lasanha caprichada no queijo mesmo.

 

-Qual a referência?

 

-Um desenho da Disney. Depois te mostro.

 

-Sherlock _carino_ , um vinho quente com especiarias, pra aquecer sua noite.

 

Holmes aspirou com prazer o perfume que emanava da xícara. Bebericando o vinho quente, olhando o movimento da rua de mãos dadas com John, ele se pôs a analisar o dia e achou que estava sendo atípico, mas muito bom. Ele até estava sentindo a falta da tagarelice materna. E aquele irmão mala que não tinha ligado nem mandado entregar nada em casa?

 

-John?

 

-Sim?

 

-Qual foi o acordo que vocês fizeram por whatsapp? Que tipo de surpresa eu vou ter no meu aniversário?

 

-A surpresa de ninguém te incomodar no dia porque você não fica à vontade? Não, não é essa... Já está quase pronta, estou esperando o sinal verde para te mostrar.

 

-É por isso que você me tirou de casa o dia todo?

 

-Não é um presente físico, só te tirei de casa pra te distrair e você não ficar online, mexendo nos canais de integração da família. - John sorriu. - OPA! Pronto, podemos voltar.

 

Sherlock até esperava abrir a porta e dar com aquelas festas surpresas chatas, chapeuzinhos ridículos, gritaria e tal, mas não. Enquanto ele tirava o sobretudo e o cachecol, John abria o note.

 

-Conversando com os cônjuges, nós planejamos diferente este ano. Você fica desconfortável com o excesso de pieguice, muito lambe-lambe, gente em volta sendo gentil forçadamente. Então o primeiro ponto foi evitar o contato direto. Se você quiser, é só acessar o whatsapp que cada um mandou a sua mensagem em separado. Mas, e o que demorou esse tempo todo, editamos as mensagens de aniversário em flashes. Nada que um japonês num estúdio fantástico não conseguisse. - John virou o netbook para Sherlock – De todos nós para você: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!

 

Sherlock sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Mas sem reclamar, passou a próxima hora vendo cada membro da família lhe desejando parabéns à sua maneira, em vídeos de celular. Não faltaram os vídeos da Violet, do Mycroft e até da senhora Hudson, que o próprio John gravou.

 

-Mycroft então não me mandou nenhum presente inútil?

 

-Você gostou do pão de queijo com café colombiano?

 

-Não acredito!! - Sherlock começou a rir. - Céus! Eu comi com tanto gosto aquilo...

 

Levantando-se, abriu a caixa do violino e começou a tocar, dessa vez nada melancólico, mas uma ária alegre, meio cigana, que expressasse a sua própria leveza. John, que já conhecia as maneiras de Sherlock expor suas emoções ficou feliz. Missão cumprida a contento. Tinha sido um dia cheio, mas muito bom.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nhaa, nada demais. Algo fluffy, alegre, para marcar o nosso primeiro 06 de Janeiro juntos. 06 e 07/01/15.


End file.
